


Back Against The Wall

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Winter pins Tony to the wall and has some fun.





	Back Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for kink bingo: Superhuman Strength

Tony gasped, half pleasure half surprise as Winter lifted him easily so that his feet weren't on the floor and his legs were over Winter's shoulders, putting all his weight on him. Winter curved his metal hand around one of Tony's knees and spread him open so it was easier for him to swallow Tony's cock, the head of it nudging the back of his throat. His lack of a gag reflex was disconcerting at times, but in this moment it was absolutely delightful when he didn't even pause, taking Tony further and swallowing around his length. "Oh my god," he whimpered. 

Winter hooked his hand under Tony's other knee and pushed it back, almost near the wall. It left Tony exposed and open, held up by the wall and Winter's hands on his legs, propping him up. Winter pulled off slowly then licked his way down Tony's cock, then nudged his way even further down, wrapping his lips around Tony's bollocks and sucking lightly before tonguing his perineum. He didn't go beyond that because Tony hadn't prepped to be attacked in the hallway of the workshop, but  _ god _ how he wanted to. Tony was little more than a pile of moaning goo when Winter got to eat him out, and he loved every second of it. 

Winter nuzzled his thigh before nipping at the sensitive skin there, and Tony jolted, hands going to Winter's hair and threading his fingers through the strands. Tony was in no position to rush him, so he was there, moaning and begging Winter to do  _ something _ as he sucked a dark hickey high on his leg. He made another before he was satisfied and finally listened to Tony's pleas, going back to his cock and taking him in his mouth. He did so enjoy teasing Tony, but he only for a little bit. After that it was like a personal mission: get Tony off as quickly and magnificently as possible. 

He sucked on Tony's cock, swirled his tongue around the head until he was satisfied that Tony was sensitive enough, then took him deep in his throat, moving his head up and down his length so it was like Tony was fucking his mouth. Tony just about came off the wall when Winter used the barest hint of teeth at the base, but Winter held him steady and he didn't worry for an instant about being dropped. 

"God oh god  _ Winter _ \- just like that, oh!" His body went rigid as he came, warm and thick down Winter's throat. 

Winter didn't put him down for a while, letting him catch his breath as he kissed along Tony's stomach and leg. 

"Are you going to let me down?" 

"No." 

"No?" Tony asked, amused. 

Winter looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, looking perfectly in control even though his lips were red and swollen from Tony's cock. It was very much a 'I said what I said' look, and Tony had been on the receiving end of that look more times than he could count. 

"Aw c'mon Winter, I'm just hanging here like a glory hole." 

Winter's expression darkened even though he knew Tony was just joking, and in one fluid motion he'd closed Tony's legs, stood up, and had Tony in a bridal carry. He scooped down to grab Tony's pants, and wrapped them around his bottom as a makeshift cover-up. 

"Are you going to carry me everywhere now?" 

"Yes." 

Tony grinned but tried to hide it in Winter's chest. Winter knew full well that he was smiling, but he had a nice habit of not calling Tony out on anything if it wasn't going to hurt him. It really was the best that he had a boyfriend that could carry him around without the showing the slightest hint of strain. 


End file.
